Unexpected Turbulence
by OddEnthusiasms
Summary: It's not all smooth sailing for Angela and Jack. AH Oneshot. XPosted to LJ. R&R, anyone?


**A/N:** I was feeling bored, so I decided to post this over here and see what you guys thought of it.  
**Disclaimer:** Ha! I wished!

Unexpected Turbulence

"Would you stop being so huffy, Jack. It meant _nothing_."

"He was all over you."

"Ha! As if women aren't all over you all the time."

"At least I'll turn them away."

"What did you expect me to do? Ignore him?"

"Maybe."

"C'mon, I haven't seen him in years. He's an old friend."

"He's your husband, Angela!"

"We've been over this. That wasn't even legal. There were tiki torches. Fire dancing. The limbo. No actual commitment!"

"He seemed to think so," Jack said, giving Angela a hard glare. It was the look he didn't often direct at her, but she'd seen used on so many others.

"It's been over five years, Jack," she said with an exasperated sigh. "I haven't even talked to him since then."

"Explain this to me. How do you go five years without talking to your husband, then go on vacation with your boyfriend and pick up where you left off with the old flame, huh?"

"One, he's not my husband. Two, we talked; nothing happened. Three, _give it a rest, already_, Hodgins." Angela uncurled her legs out from under her and returned Jack's angry look. "It was your idea to go to Fiji, anyhow."

"When you told me the scenery was beautiful, I didn't think you were talking about your spur-of-the-moment spouse," Jack said, his tone somewhere between sarcasm and hurt.

"I didn't even know he was still in Fiji, alright? I haven't talked to him in _forever_."

Jack nodded as if he didn't believe her. "Sure."

"Well, _someone_'s starting to feel insecure about our relationship." His sarcasm was bringing her own out. "I'm going to the washroom," Angela announced. "And when I get back, I hope you have your jealousy under control enough that you can stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling," Jack argued.

"No, you're hissing. And that's only because we've just started our flight over the Pacific ocean and the hundred-and-some other passengers on this plane would make the rest of the journey _very_ hard on you if you were to start yelling at me." She stood, and was glad to find she barely had to brush against him to get into the aisle. _Oh, the joys of flying first class_,she thought.

"I'd take them over you making my life hell, any day," Jack muttered. Angela pretended to ignore him as she walked to the lavatory.

In the small room, Angela took an extra minute to compose herself. One of them had to be thinking clearly, and that wasn't a task she couldn't let fall on Jack. The worst part was, the more he accused her of choosing her ex-whatever over him, the more she felt her self-control slipping. She was in love with _Jack_. Why couldn't he see that? And why the sudden lack of trust between them?

She'd just closed the lavatory door behind her when the fasten seatbelt sign flashed on, and the captain announced unexpected turbulence. Angela silently pointed out that the plane wasn't the only thing that had hit a rough patch.

The plane jolted just as Angela was re-brushing past Jack. The movement caught her off guard, and she stumbled, landing half on top of him. She quickly composed herself, but didn't move, instead bracing herself against his seat back with one hand and using their proximity to her advantage.

"So, are you still jealous, or mad, or whatever you were?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, giving her his signature grin as he also noticed how close she was. "Not anymore."

"Good." She gave him a quick, almost teasing kiss before moving back over to her seat.

Angela noticed, as she opened the book she hadn't touched the entire vacation, Jack digging a stack of scientific journals out of his bag, and almost laughed. Some things never changed. But some things did.

The fasten seatbelt sign was off within a few pages of the book. Her and Jack looked at the sign simultaneously, then exchanged a look between the two of them. She didn't try to decode it just then, instead, she smiled back.

Going back to reading, no matter how relieved she was, Angela still had an edge to her. She didn't know how long the calm would last.


End file.
